Han Solo (Legends)
Han Solo was a Human smuggler from the manufacturing planet Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookie named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. On the run from Imperial officials, Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Republic was founded. Solo married Organa in 8 ABY, and the two had three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. As the New Republic was threatened by many enemies in its first years of existence, Solo was always on the move, sometimes traveling with Skywalker, who was Organa's brother. Along with his wife and faithful Wookiee friend, Solo fought against Warlord Zsinj, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the reborn Emperor Palpatine, Admiral Daala and the Yevetha. In 25 ABY the New Republic was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. The war that followed lasted four years and was extremely bloody. Solo's closest friend Chewbacca and his son Anakin Solo both died during the war, deaths that haunted the ex-smuggler. The Vong were eventually defeated and the New Republic was reformed into the Galactic Alliance. In 40 ABY, his son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, and took control of the Galactic Alliance. Solo and his wife joined the rebel faction opposing Darth Caedus, and the two were prepared to kill him, as they no longer saw him as their son. At the end of the war, Solo was still having tense relations with the GA government. (From Wookiepedia, the Star Wars Wiki) Battle vs. Ellen Ripley (by MilitaryBrat) Ripley and Cpl Hicks are patrolling an unknown forrest planet of the galaxy,unbeknownst to them is that Han Solo and chewbacca are also there too. The two groups come accross one another.They see Chewbacca with his rifle and decide he and Solo are a threat. "SHOOT HIM HICKS!!!!!!" Ripley shouts. "Aww hell" Solo says."MOVE CHEWIE!!!" Hicks chases Chewie and Ripley chases Han. Chewie is looking for Hicks when Hicks jumps out and blows Chewies head off with his Ithaca. "Like I said, I keep this for close encounters." He turns around to see Han's blaster in his face. Han pulls the trigger and kills Hicks. Ripley sees this and tries to light Han on fire with her flamethrower. Han shoots the rifle out of her hand and tries to shoot her but his blaster doesnt work. Seizing the moment, Ripley grabs her M41A pulse rifle and blows Solo away with all 100 rounds. WINNER: Ellen Ripley Expert's Opinion The experts believed the reason for Ripley's victory was the reliability of her rifle, and the fact that she has faced Xenomorphs which are far more deadly than anything Solo has faced. To see the the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by JWarrior89) Indiana Jones stepped through the temple doorway. The object he had been searching for, a small cube-like object, sat upon an altar at the far end of the chamber, illuminated by a beam of light shining from a hole in the ceiling. He started to walk forward, but stopped. The floor was covered with numerous tiles, each inscribed with what appeared to be a different shape. Glancing at the ground for a moment, he cautiously stuck a foot out and lightly pressed a floor tile that had a triangle on it... and immediately lept back to avoid a hail of darts that shot out from the wall next to him. He should have expected that. Looking back at the floor, a thought occured to him. He glanced up at the cube, then back at the floor, and cautiously stepped on a floor tile with a square on it. Nothing happened. Grinning, he slowly moved forward, being careful to only step on the floor tiles inscribed with squares. Reaching the altar, he stopped, examining the cube. He took off his fedora, scratching his head. Now that he was seeing it up close, the cube seemed strangely... machine-like. He could also hear what sounded like a very soft humming noise coming from the cube. Well, he had come this far. There was no going back... Putting his fedora back on his head, he slowly reached for the cube, wringing his fingers in anticipation. After confirming that the beam of light wasn't going to set off another trap, he grabbed the cube and picked it up. With a cry of pain, he immediately dropped it; it was burning hot. As the cube clattered to the floor, the humming noise became louder, almost deafening. As Indiana clapped his hands to his ears, a small compartment opened up in the top of the cube, revealing a bright blue light. There was a bright flash, blinding Indiana as he threw himself to the floor. After a few moments, the light faded away, as did the humming noise. Indiana opened his eyes, and slowly got to his feet. He didn't know how it had happened, but he was not in the same temple he had been in moments before. This temple seemed even older, with plenty of vegetation engulfing the walls, and the sound of running water in the distance. He bent down to pick up the cube, which was at his feet. "Who are you!?" a voice called out. Indiana's head snapped up, his fingers closed around the cube. Before him stood a man with scruffy dark hair and a black vest. His look of confused apprehension was mirrored on Indiana's own face. "Have we met before?" Indiana asked, "You look familiar." "Is this some kind of joke?" Han demanded, "What are you, a Changeling, trying to mess with my head?" "A... what?" Indiana asked, confused. Han glanced at the cube clutched in Indiana's hand. "Ah, I see," he said, "Somebody hired you to find that too, didn't they?" He pulled out his laser pistol and aimed it. "Sorry, but I can't let you take that," he said, "That thing's worth a lot of money. There's a price on my head, and if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." Indiana's eyes narrowed. "Well, I don't know who this Jabba is," he said, slowly reaching for his revolver, "but he sounds like a gangster, which means you're not getting... whatever this is. I've dedicated my life to keeping valuable artifacts out of the hands of scum." "Yes, I'll bet you have." Han replied. Indiana quickly drew his revolver, but Han shot first. Indiana barely dodged the shot and returned fire, but missed. Han took a few steps back, continuing to fire his blaster pistol, forcing Indiana to dive behind a large stone pillar. From inside his jacket, he pulled out a 1912 Grenade. Han ran forward, but Indiana stepped out and threw the grenade at him. Han dove back to avoid the explosion. As the smoke cleared, he looked up to see Indiana retreating down a hallway. He quickly got to his feet and ran after him. Indiana Jones quickly stuffed the cube into his jacket as he ran around the corner, gripping his revolver tightly. As he reached the end of the hallway, he turned and fired just as Han rounded the corner, forcing him to leap back. Aiming his blaster pistol around the corner, Han fored blindly, missing Indiana, but still resulting in him retreating into the next room. Seeing he had moved, Han quickly followed. As Han entered the next chamber, he stopped. There was no sign of Indiana Jones, and the only sound was that of the waterfall rushing over the cliff edge nearby. Holding his blaster pistol at the ready, he slowly moved forward. Suddenly, the cold feeling of a gun barrel being pressed against the back of his head made him stop. How could he have been so careless? He lowered his pistol slowly and closed his eyes. Behind him, Indiana Jones pulled the trigger. Click. Indiana's eyes widened in shock, as Han's snapped open. Grinning, he spun around, knocking the revolver aside and pistol whipping Indiana in the head, causing him to fall down. Han aimed his pistol, but Indiana suddenly drew his machete, swiping it at Han and knocking his gun out of his hand. Leaping to his feet, Indiana slashed at Han, but Han lept back, drawing his vibroblade. Lunging forward, he struck at Indiana, who blocked the blow. Indiana slashed at Han's head, but Han ducked and punched Indiana in the stomach. He then aimed struck an Indiana's arm, but Indiana blocked the attack. The two men continued to engage in their swordfight. Suddenly, Indiana slashed at Han, who caught his blade with his own. With one smooth mothion, he twisted the blade out of Indiana's hands, sending it flying over the edge of the cliff. Han then attempted to stab Indiana, who dodged the attack, grabbed Han's outstretched arm, and smashed his elbow down upon it. Han let out a cry of pain and dropped his vibroblade. Indiana Jones then backhanded Han across the face, knocking him to the floor. Han, teeth bared, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Indiana's eyes. Indiana yelled in shock and stumbled back. Han lept to his feet and lunged and Indiana, tackling him to the ground. Before he had a chance to react, Han delivered a brutal punch to his face. He punched again, but this time, Indiana grabbed Han's fist and kicked him hard in the stomach. Han fell back, and scrambled to grab his pistol, which was lying nearby. Picking it up, he turned to fire, but with a snap, the weapon was pulled from his hands; Indiana Jones stood before him, bullwhip clutched in his hand. Indiana Jones lashed out with his whip again, causing Han to leap back. As Indiana took a step forward, Han pulled out a small, metallic sphere; a thermal detonator. Indiana stopped dead, his eyes locked on the strange device. He may not have seen such a thing before, but he knew it had to be some sort of explosive. Grinning, Han flipped a switch on the detonator, which began to beep and light up. With no time to lose, Indiana lashed out with his whip again; Han let out a yell as the whip cut his hand, forcing him to drop the detonator. Indiana's eyes widened as the beeping got faster. Without a second thought, he ran to the cliff's edge and jumped. The resulting explosion shook the very walls of the temple; as he landed in the water, several pieces of the ceiling fell in with him, barely missing him. Indiana quickly surfaced, gasping for breath, and climbed out of the water. Taking off his fedora and wringing it out, he glanced at the ledge above him, but there was no sign of Han. He placeed his hat back on, and pulled the artifact out of his jacket. He examined it for a few moments, then tucked it back in his pocket. Without a word, he walked away. WINNER: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Garrus Vakarian (by So-Pro Warrior) Han, Chewie, and their friends are the only ones left in the Cantina as it is close to closing time when just then the waiter heads to the front door to prepare to close down when Han and the others hear the waiter talking to someone at the front and then look to see the waiter get tossed against the wall and get knocked out. Han, Chewie, and the other smugglers with them get their guns ready and then see five unkown people walk into the Cantina. "Hey you over there didin't you hear the Bar's closed." Han said "Really isn't that funny that your saying that the Bar's closed yet you and your friends are still here?" Garrus says "Yeah well we have special privilliges" Han says (as he slowly draws his DL-44 Blaster Pistol). Garrus notices Han slowly drawing his Pistol and prepares to go for his M-15 Vindicator and signals his team (1 Turian, 1 Batarian, and 1 Salarian) to do the same, Han sees this and also signals his guys. "Question now what's your specialty?" Garrus asks Han "Smuggling's my game why do you ask." Han replies "Well now don't you know that Smuggling's against the law." Garrus says "Yeah I know but it depends on what is being smuggled." Han says "But smuggling is still smuggling." Garrus says "Yeah you got yourself a point there pal." Han says "But last time from what I see you aren't a cop so what are you?" Han says "Well I was a cop before but now I'm a Freelancer Cop and no rules are going to stop me from bringing the Hand of Justice on criminals." Garrus says At the same time both teams pull out their weapons and open fire at each other. Han opens fire at Garrus with his DL-44 but Garrus dodges the shots and returns fire with his M-15 Vindicator. Chewie grabs his nearby Crossbow gun but Sidonis shoots the gun out of Chewie's hands and Chewie roars in anger at Sidonis, one of the Smugglers gives Chewie his DH-17 and Chewie fires at Sidonis. Garrus and Sidonis flip over two nearby tables for cover and while the other 3 head for the table for cover Han fires his DL-44 and hits the Salarian in the head . Garrus pops up and fires his M-15 Vindicator and hits one of the Smugglers when he tries to get over the counter to cover . Han orders his guys out the back door and one of the smugglers tells Han that he will cover them while they head out the back, Han and Chewie and another Smuggler run to the back while the other Smuggler tosses a Thermal Detonator but Garrus fires his Concussive Shot which blows the smuggler against the wall and cracks his head open but the Batarian of Garrus's team notice the Detonator and dives on top of it to protect Garrus and the others .Garrus, Sidonis, and the other turian get out and head to the back, Garrus is the first one out and gets hit in the chest but the Kinetic Barrier protects him as he quickly gets to cover and orders Sidonis and the other to stop in their tracks. Garrus takes out his M-92 Mantis and grabs a nearby piece of glass and looks for the sniper, Garrus spots the glint off of the Sniper Rifle where a smuggler armed with a E-17d sniper rifle takes aim down the back alleyway, Garrus goes prone and quietly takes aim with his M-92 Mantis and signals Sidonis to run out as bait. Sidonis quickly runs to the other side and the smuggler fires the sniper but misses and this gives Garrus the chance to locate him with his sniper scope and fires the Mantis and the thermal round travels through the scope of the E-17d and through the eye of the smuggler and out the other side of his head . Garrus gets up and Sidonis and the turian get out from cover and head out of the alleyway. At the Hangar of the Millenium Falcon... Chewie stands at the entrance of the Millenium Falcon and roars at Han. "Hang on Chewie I'm trying to get the Falcon ready just keep on the lookout for those guys alright it seems like they've done this stuff before." Han says Chewie roars back at Han, just then one of the turians run into the Hangar and fire at Chewie with his M-15 Vindicator, but Chewie returns fire with his DH-17 and riddles the turian . Garrus and Sidonis run in and fire their M-15 Vindicator's at Chewie who continues to fire but his clip runs out of ammo and tries to reload but Garrus and Sidonis take the chance and both fire at Chewie and riddle him with thermal clips . Han runs to the entrance and sees Chewie and yells in anger "CHEWIE!!!!!!!". Han sees Garrus and Sidonis and fires his DL-44 Blaster Pistol and manages to hit Sidonis in the leg but runs out of ammo and runs back inside. "Sidonis!" Garrus yells "I'm alright go go." Sidonis says Garrus tosses his M-15 and takes out his M-3 Predator and goes inside the Millenium Falcon. Garrus cautiously walks through the corridors of the Falcon when all of a sudden he receives a hit to the back of his head and falls down. Han points his blaster pistol at Garrus but Garrus turns around and quickly kicks the gun out of his hand and fires his Predator but Han quickly falls backwards onto his back to avoid the shots. Both get up and Garrus tries to fire but Han grabs the gun and points it upwards and makes Garrus pull the trigger to empty the entire thermal clip into the air. Han and Garrus then struggle to get control over the gun and begin to throw punches at one another but either block or dodge to punch. As they both pull the gun to their right side Garrus uses his other hand to punch Han from the right which makes Han let go of the M-3 Predator and as Han turns around Garrus reloads the gun and points the gun at Han and pulls the trigger. Han looks down and sees blood start running out from his chest and he falls down . Garrus sighs in relief and walks out of the Millenium Falcon and helps Sidonis up. "Well guess we got to recruit some new people now so let's see if we can find some new teammates at Omega." Garrus says "Yeah. I have the feeling we aren't going to find anybody here." Sidonis says Garrus and Sidonis then move out. Expert's Opinion While Han's guns all had more ammo then Garrus's guns it came down to the fact that Garrus was more skilled with these weapons more then Han was. Han's skills only was at close range with his Blaster Pistol where as Garrus was skilled with weapons of all categories and ranges which helped him win this battle because it came down to who was more skilled. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor alongside Chewbacca (Legends) (by So-Pro Warrior) No battle written WINNER: MIRANDA LAWSON AND JACOB TAYLOR Expert's Opinion While Han and Chewie brought in both Cunning and Strength what brought their downfall was Miranda and Jacob's Biotics and Kinetic Barrier Armor that helped them seal the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Malcolm Reynolds (by BeastMan14) Mal file:Red.pngx5 Han file:Blue.pngx5 Han, 3 smugglers, and Chewie were packing up the falcon with whatever they could find. These Reaper things were clearly not to be messes with and Han would like to get out off the planet immediately. Suddenly, a voice shouted out,"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Han turned around to see a man standing there holding a revolver covered by a huge man with a machine gun. "That's property of the Serenity, kind sir. And I'd love it if you gave it back." Suddenly, the big man said,"Aren't you glad I brought some of my friends now?" As three mercs emerged from behind the Falcon. Han replied, "Yeah, go to hell." and shot one if the mercs in the chest as he and his men scrambled for cover. file:Red.pngx4 Mal and Jayne ran for a piece of rubble as the smugglers opened fire. "Now I'm just mad." Mal said as he pulled out his Liberty hammer. He poked his head out of cover as a smuggler rounded the corner. Mal sprung up and fired hitting the smuggler square in the chest. Meanwhile, Han and Chewie sat behind the cover of some rocks as the bullets and lasers flew by. "Yeah, Chewie, I know. But we've been through worst." Suddenly, a sniper shot rang by Han's head. Chewie growled, and pointed at a man on a nearby roof. "Got him!" Han shouted as he threw a detonator, blowing the man to bits. file:Blue.pngx4 file:Red.pngx3 Jayne shouts,"Surprise!" as he pops out of cover and riddles a smuggler with bullets as another merc draws a Heckler & Koch and gives chase to Han as he runs inside to start up the Falcon. Suddenly, a loud growl is heard as Chewie picks up and tosses the merc head first into a building, "Holy sh*t!" Jayne says as he ducks back into cover. file:Blue.pngx3 file:Red.pngx2 As Han starts up the Falcon, he shouts,"Lets go!" and Chewie and the smuggler fall back inside under heavy fire. Suddenly, a bullet goes through Chewie's shoulder as he closes the door. Mal and Jayne jumped into the open ship as the two sides engaged in close combat. The Smuggler is thrown out of the moving ship by Jayne and he yells,"Ha! Have a nice fa-oh crap!" just as Chewie picks him up and throws him into a wall, knocking him out. Suddenly, Mal stabs his knife into Chewie's back as the wookie roars in pain. Mal throws wraps his arm around Chewie's throat as he passes out. file:Blue.pngx1 file:Red.pngx1 Suddenly, the falcon stops and Mal checks Jayne for a pulse. "Eh, he's fine." Mal says as Han says,"You won't be." and kicks him in the face. Mal pulls his knife and swings for Han, who pulls out his Vibro-knife and counters with a thrust for the ribs. Mal cries out in pain as Han throws him into a wall. Mal staggers, then gets knocked out by Hans right hook. He picks up him and Jayne and throws them onto a rooftop. Mal, groaning, pulls himself up and calls Zoe for help as the Falcon flies away. file:Red.pngx0 Winner: Han Solo Expert's Opinion It was believed Han won due to his more advanced weapons and tougher teammate of Chewie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spock (by Ethandabomb) Spock/S Han Solo/HS Spock and four Entirprise crewmen are out on the deserts of Vulcan, looking for a reported smuugler ship that has landed in the area. One of the Enterprise crew spots a large, unidentified ship close to a dune. 2 crewmen stalk towards the ship, as the remaining 2 and Spock wait over the dune. Suddenly, the ship, it's proper name, the Millenium Falcon, fires a proton torpedo and obliterates one of the crewmen. S-4 The other crewmember blasts an alliance member with his type 3 phaser. HS-4 Han Solo then walks down the boarding ramp of the Falcon, and nonchalatnly fires his DL-44 into the crewman's chest, killing him instantly. S-3 Quickly, Spock sends one of his men to advance to quietly kill one of the Alliance members, who were then circling the Falcon. Spock then sends another of his men back through the desert. The crewmember near the Falcon takes out his Type 2 phaser, and blasts one of the Alliance members. HS-3 The crewman then quickly rolls out of the line of fire of Han Solo's DL-44 and shoots the other Alliance member before being shot in the chest by Solo. HS-2 S-2 Spock quietly rises up from the dune and raises his type 3 phaser. He snipes one of the Alliance mebers. HS-1 Solo runs toward the dune, enraged at the loss of his companions. He pulls out his vibroblade as he reaches the top, and Spock pulls out his Ahn-woon. The two clash weapons, and the Ahn-woon ensnares the vibroblade, sending it spinning away. Solo quickly draws his blaster rifle, and shoots the ahn-woon out of Spock's hands. Spock runs at Solo, dodging the blasts from the rifle. As Spock approaches, Han drops the rifle and takes on a fighting stance. Spock quickly punches Solo in the temple, and Solo lunges and misses with his punch. Taking the advantage, Spock puts his hand on Solo's shoulder and slowly starts the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Paralyzed, Solo can only watch as spock's grip tightens. Suddenly, large amounts of sand are thrown up, by the now idling Enterprise, and Solo uses this to his advantage, punching Spock in the jaw. Spock staggers back, and Solo runs for the Falcon. Spock is then beamed up to the Enterprise, and the Vulcan activates a proton torpedo that annhilates the Falcon and Solo. Winner: Spock Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Mercenaries Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Group Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Alien Fighters